<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Irresistible Force by Dededeedles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561695">The Irresistible Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededeedles/pseuds/Dededeedles'>Dededeedles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededeedles/pseuds/Dededeedles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~In Progress~</p><p>You're a Resistance fighter and a potential Force user struggling to find motivation and purpose. Kylo Ren can give that to you. At least, that's what he has promised you. Do you deny him and fight alongside the Resistance, or do you give in to the pull of the dark side?</p><p>This is a slow burn so have patience. The content will get increasingly more mature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Irresistible Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crushing weight on your chest is unbearable. You try for what feels like days to breath air, anything, into your lungs. All you could see is dust with faint moon beams seeping through. It burns to even open your eyes but you are desperate for some way to get out from underneath this impossible pressure on your body. You can't feel your legs at all. If your effort to move them is doing anything, you can't tell. Your struggles began to fade as you could feel your body giving up. You are succumbing to the lack of oxygen.</p><p>Then, there was a wave of wind. It was so fast, almost like an explosion ignited right by your bedside. Your eyes register nothing. You feel nothing. Just air pushing against you, faster than light speed. The pressure in your left ear hurt more than anything you have ever experienced. The debris and rocks hitting your side are slicing and bruising you over and over again. When the solid mass hit your temple, you didn't feel anything anymore. Just darkness. It consumed you. It was over.</p><p>You woke up and took a sharp intake of breath. The sticky, drying tears stained the sides of your face. Your throat felt dry and cracked. You needed water. It wasn't even light out yet, but you had to get out of bed. Struggling, you pushed yourself up from your cot and stepped over your friend sleeping on the floor. The room was warm and overcrowded. Several people lay strewn about the cabin and you strained to see how you would navigate your feet towards the doorway. Everything in the room was a different shade of beige. It all blended with the dirt flooring. The smell of sweat and old bedding never failed to overwhelm you. You needed the fresh air of the evening. As you pushed open the rickety door to the hut, you were careful not to wake anyone with the creaking.</p><p>You looked up at the sky. This planet was the safest one you had ever visited. You felt protected by the multiple belts encompassing the small rock of Corath. The night was the only time it actually looked beautiful. The asteroids trapped in the gravitational pull rotated slowly around the atmosphere. They glowed with green and blue tints that reflected in your eyes as you looked up. You sighed through your nose deeply, breathing in the cool, refreshing air.</p><p>Water. You needed water. You opened the large crate that was next to the door of your quarters and pulled out your canteen. You collapsed on top of the crate and took a few swigs. Your throat immediately felt better and the wave of exhaustion hit you. Resting your head against the wall, you wondered if you would ever get a good night's sleep. You enjoyed the fresh scent of being outdoors and not trapped in a hut with five other people and all their smells.</p><p>As your aching muscles relaxed against the wall and your eyes fluttered closed, you finally started to fade back to sleep. Maybe you wouldn't have nightmares this time. You might actually wake up rested.</p><p>A whisper entered your right ear, definitely too close for anyone to be whispering to you when you were so obviously trying to relax.</p><p>"Hey." They said your name quietly, but it boomed in your head. "Hey?"</p><p>You peaked open your right eye, looking as peeved as possible. It was Poe, smiling, looking down at you. He had his foot against the crate with his elbow leaning on his knee. The audacity of this man.</p><p>"You should really cap that canteen or you're going to spill water everywhere."</p><p>Groggy and weak, you reluctantly sat up and moved over, making room for him on your crate. You pushed the cap onto your jug.</p><p>"Hi," you whispered, "I was so close to sleep. Thanks for that."</p><p>He let himself chuckle quietly. This man really knew how to disarm you with a laugh. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to make a mess. We gotta keep this place spotless after all."</p><p>You smiled and glanced around the dirt flooring of the small encampment. His sarcasm was obvious.</p><p>He sat next to you and continued, "I didn't mean to disturb you, really. I just couldn't sleep."</p><p>You looked at him and raised your eyebrow. "Is that right? 'Cause I heard you were sneaking out of the tent of the new recruit yesterday. Seems like you've had trouble sleeping for a while now."</p><p>His eyes widened slightly and recovered quickly. With a smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"Mm hmm," you closed your eyes again and relaxed your head against the wall.</p><p>"So are you nervous about the mission? We leave in a few hours." Poe was clearly not getting the hint that you wanted to be left alone.</p><p>"I'm not going. 'I'm not ready.'" You had a mocking tone to your voice. "At least, according to the General."</p><p>"You could always sneak aboard my cargo hold. BB and I would enjoy the company." He nudged you playfully, but you could tell he was a little worried about the mission. It would be one of their first ventures into First Order territory.</p><p>"So I could cram next to your pungent luggage? No thank you. I have to train anyways." You shrugged slightly. Training had felt useless for the last year. You knew the next day wouldn't be any different.</p><p>"Seems like that's all you do nowadays. I don't even see you eat with everyone anymore." Poe expressed genuine worry for his friend now. You knew he was being sincere for once.</p><p>You opened your eyes and faced him. You grabbed his hand that was placed on his knee. "I'm okay. I'll be okay." You squeezed his hand and forced a small smile.</p><p>Of course, you weren't okay. You barely slept. And when you did sleep, it was haunted with nightmares of your past? Or was it your possible future? It was difficult to calculate where all these images were coming from. You didn't even know if your dreams were memories anymore. Were your memories real or implanted by other's depictions of the traumatic events? Your head couldn't sort through any of it. What was wrong with you?</p><p>You sighed, both mentally and physically exhausted. This turned into a yawn, and Poe got the hint.</p><p>"I know you must be tired. See you before I go?" Poe placed your hand back onto your lap.</p><p>"Of course. I couldn't let you fly off without saying goodbye." You looked at him with earnest before inhaling deeply and closing your eyes again. You felt the crate stir and Poe got up and walked down the main path of camp, to his own hut. Without even thinking, you opened your eyes slightly just to catch a glimpse. He really was an attractive man. His tight pants accentuated his assets. His cocky strut didn't hurt either. Of course all the new recruits fell for him. He was the most sought after man in the Resistance.</p><p>---</p><p>If only you could've dreamt of Poe and not these vivid, crushing nightmares. Your heart pounded out of your chest as you were jolted awake. Your eyes flung open. The blurred vision came to focus on a face. Your friend, Raene, was kneeling next to you, holding onto your shoulders.</p><p>"Good morning... You alright? You look a little... not great. You don't look your best." Raene grimaced as she pushed some strands of hair off of your sweaty forehead.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." You gathered your hair into a quick bun with the tie on your wrist while sitting up straight. You were used to recovering quickly by now. Worrying your friends was the last thing you wanted to do.</p><p>"Great. So can you get up? I need to pack." She gestured at the crate you were sitting on.</p><p>You immediately stood up and laughed uncomfortably. "Guess I slept longer than I expected."</p><p>"Yeah, and you're probably running late to your training too. I don't know if the General will even notice today though. Not with half the fleet leaving on the mission soon." Raene scrambled through the mess of the crate, stuffing contents into a duffle bag on her hip.</p><p>"Are... are you going?" You didn't know Raene was supposed to be leaving you too. How alone were you going to be?</p><p>She pushed a large jacket into her bag and clasped it shut before standing and turning to look at you. Your brow was knit together in the center and your eyes pleaded with her. Raene wasn't supposed to leave you. She had promised she would never leave you alone again.</p><p>She lightly squeezed your arm. The words poured out of her before you could respond to any of it. "Yes. I know. I'm not supposed to go anywhere. But Dais dropped out, something about his arm, and the General asked me to fill his spot. Flying an X-Wing! Can you believe that?! It's only everything I've ever dreamed of! It's everything I've been practicing for! I finally get to serve the Resistance. Really serve. And I knew you would understand when I told you."</p><p>Raene gave you no other choice other than to be supportive. She was so exuberant. You couldn't possibly have asked her to sacrifice this opportunity. Her excitement was contagious. You hugged her tightly and spoke against her hair, "You'll be amazing. May the Force be with you."</p><p>She hugged you back, then released and squealed while bouncing up and down a few times. You smiled and laughed, cloaking the concern. How were you supposed to get by without her? Her daily reminders for you to eat, to rest, to relax, they were what got you through everything.</p><p>Raene composed herself before hooking her arm under yours and insisting you walk with her to the flight deck.</p><p>You were going to miss her so much. She had been your only constant for the last five years. The only constant you were able to remember.</p><p>You didn't get too lost in the sentimentality of your own thoughts before Raene interjected, "So, I heard you talking to that fly boy last night."</p><p>"You did?! Oh no. I thought we were being quiet. I didn't want to wake anyone."</p><p>"Yeah, whispering and giggling right under the window of the hut. That definitely wouldn't wake anyone." Raene rolled her eyes dramatically. "But that's not the point. The point is, I think he likes you." She nudged you playfully.</p><p>"Poe?! No. Definitely not." You couldn't help it. You blushed, betraying your words almost immediately. You did just see him as a friend, but that didn't change how charming he was.</p><p>"I just think you're always this oblivious. You never actually see when someone has feelings for you." Raene always teased you like this.</p><p>"Or maybe you just think that everyone falls for me, when really, I'm just someone people like to be friends with." You stuck your tongue out at her as you two approached the fleet of X-Wings and transports.</p><p>You heard your name being called from several feet away and turned to see Poe lightly jogging towards you, beaming, with BB-8 trailing behind.</p><p>"Perfect timing. Why don't we ask the man himself?" Raene bit her lip with glee.</p><p>You stared at her, wide-eyed, with pursed lips. "I will kill you. I'm not even joking."</p><p>Raene had a full-on giggle fit as Poe advanced. He stopped in front of you and Raene, grasped his knees, and breathed heavily while smiling up at you. He stood, controlling his panting, and tugged on his leather jacket at his shoulders.</p><p>"Today's the day. This is gonna work. I can feel it." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. BB-8 whirred and beeped in agreement.</p><p>Clearly noticing you were still uncomfortable from the conversation just seconds ago, Raene intervened, "This mission is full proof. I read the entire briefing three times this morning. We got this." She smiled at Poe and he reciprocated as they grasped their hands together.</p><p>As soon as Poe's eyes left your face, you filled your lungs with air. Had you not been breathing? Why did Raene even say anything? You wouldn't have been so flustered if it wasn't for her.</p><p>Raene touched your arm lightly, "I'm going to go find where my station is and load up my ship." She smiled widely, nervously, and pulled her shoulders up to her ears. You could see her dreams were coming true in this moment. You smirked and touched her back, letting her go. At least the mission wasn't that long. She would return in a few weeks.</p><p>You watched her run, almost skip off, before turning your attention back to Poe. You couldn't say anything, because he grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into an embrace. You hooked your arms under his and grasped his back. The leather of his jacket smelled better than you remembered. You lingered there, wanting to commit it to memory. Something felt off about him this last week. His confidence had been wavering. You hoped it was just because of the mission.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you," you managed to get out. His hug was almost suffocating.</p><p>He released you, taking a long pause while looking at your face. You smiled awkwardly, glancing away from his intense stare.</p><p>"I know," he said, "but I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone." There was pain in his voice. You could sense something was going on. He wasn't telling you everything.</p><p>"Hey, the Force is with you. You're gonna fly circles around those guys." You grinned at him, hoping your enthusiasm would transfer over.</p><p>He laughed his perfect laugh before responding, "I expect you to be a Master by the time I get back. No excuses!"</p><p>"I don't know about that," you glanced at the ground and kicked a pebble, "but I'll try not to disappoint you." You teased, as you hooked your arms around his neck for another quick hug.</p><p>Poe squeezed your waist briefly before pulling away. You bent down and touched BB-8's side with an endearing look.</p><p>They both hurried to their ship as you lingered longer than you should have. The bustling of all the pilots, the fighters, the engineers, it was the most excitement you had been permitted to be around for a year. You probably shouldn't have even been here. Your mind was still too delicate to handle this, or that's what General Organa had told you. Master Organa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>